Welcome to the South
by Sequere Lucem
Summary: A loud humming has been heard by the Elven residents of Ìlia Fëno. What will the patrol that is sent out to investigate discover?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the lenght, if you want to see more, hit me with a PM or review. More to come definitely, slowly though, for I haven't much time to write. Hey and tell me if you hate it. A tvoir is a measurement like a foot and is pronounced "vore". Btw dont have Beta...**

"I wish to ask you, my fellow elves, does anyone know the source of the humming that has plagued our great city, Ília Fëon?" Lord Rhithnier, lord of the Southern Cites, Ília Fëon and Ceris, asked.

Every elf assembled in the City Center held their tongue, for they did not. The single sound was the rain gently falling to the ground, and the ever present humming. Yet the elves paid no mind to the rain, for they were sheltered under Wybr Cearastali, the Sky Castle. It was a the palace of Lord Rhithnier, yet it was unlike any othe castle. The tip of the great point at its lowest was help up 200 tvoir in the air by a trio of columns that jut out at 25° angles and meet the ground at the edge of the City Center, a large, circle area below Wybr Cearastali, with intricate designs carved into the bricks that floored the area. These columns provided the three points of entry into Wybr Cearastali, and were unable to break under any circumstances, for they were a gift from the dragons at the end of the war between the dragons and elves, given unto the elves so they may build a palace atop the columns. About 50 tvoir below where the columns meet Wybr Cearastali it begins to slope inward, until it becomes a point. Above the columns, the palace continues upward for another 200 feet then forms another point exactly like the one below, totaling a stone spear with two heads 500 feet high.

"Since I trust every one of you as much as my queen, I shall take your word and send a group to disc-"

Suddenly the humming ceased. All was silent again, except the rain.

"Finally," Lord Rhithnier exclaimed, "But my ears will not cease to ring for another hour!"

The air was then filled with the sweet sound of Elven laughter.

And after it was done Lord Rhithneir continued, "I still would like to discover the source of such an awful noise. A patrol will leave at the dawns first light. Continue with your days, and hope it doesn't return. Atra esterni' ono thelduin."

"Mor' rana li'fa unin hjarta onr," the elves replied in unison.

" Un du evari'nya ono varda," Lord Rhithnier finished.

**As Given-Inside once said... **

**PEACE**

**No, as I will say... **

**SEE YA'LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two HOOO! Still no Beta...**

"Ymman, as soon as your brother returns from Ceris, you are to inform him that the two of you will be going to investigate the sound that was heard this morning," Lord Rhithnier stated as he sat atop his throne.

"Yes my Lord," Ymman replied.

"Now, I have other matters to attend to. For there is a large group of Urgals gathered about 50 leagues from here."

"They should not pose threat, unless they wish their race to be ended by Queen Arya and her great dragon. Especially not with the new peace, and their numbers so few," she said, convinced.

Then the Lord's face was over taken by an unknown look. Was it something she said?

Fearing she had angered him, Ymman quickly said, " I apologize for speaking without any consideration for any others."

"What!" exclaimed Lord Rhithnier, "My mind was elsewhere... If any, I should be the one to give to you my sincerest apologies. Now go rest, you still have a few hours until your Dŵrve returns. "

"Yes, sire."

Ymman watched as the sun slowly slipped down the sky, over the horizon. She stared intently at a part of the skyline, where a gentle pink blended with a pale orange, a place where one became the other. This was a place where things changed. Perhaps it was a sign of changes to come, she thought. Then she wondered what more could change, for the king was dead, Ayra was on the elven throne, Orik was on the dwarven, and Nausda now sat over the humans. She wondered such things because never before had Ymman see the colors of the evening bond in such a way, always it was one or the other, pink or orange, much Elven wisdom came from watching natural cycles, this was no exception. As her thoughts continued to wander, she thought back to her conversations with Dŵrve, his expedition to locate any civilization down south exhausted him greatly, for nothing wore down an elf quicker than a band of rowdy dwarves. They had found nothing south of the Beors, so the trip was pointless. Once the sun was hidden away, Ymman heard a voice behind her.

"Come," Dŵrve said, "I have found something that may interest you."

Silently, Ymman and Dŵrve progressed back to the camp.

"This way, follow me sister."

She obliged, letting him take her about a league away from the warmth of the fire. They stopped at the top of a hill and Dŵrve pointed down to an extremely long stretch of flat land that was right beside a small creek. At the base of the hill sat a man, a human to be precise. He was in a chair made of blue fabric and what looked like metal rods stained black. In his arms was a metal and wooden rod. He was dressed in clothing that looked to be made of dozens of different colors of cloth, woven together to look like a forest. On the far side of him, illuminated by his fire's light, was a strange object had a wide flap mounted on to that was about 50 tvior long. Below that there was a much narrower part that was about 10 tvior high with a point one one end, on the end of the point was a horizontal rod. The side of it was about 40 tvior with a black base, above that was a wavy blue line, higher still was a wavy green line. The opposite end came upward to a rounded vertical end. The whole thing was held up off the ground by three rods, two in the front one in the back, with black circles at the end.

"How odd," Ymman said, "How do you want to approach?

"I don't see a weapon with him, yet he could have one hidden from us. Lets move in a bit closer until we know some more," Dŵrve said wisely.

"That is what I was thi-," Ymman's reply was cut off.

"I see ya'll up there, might as well come on down, we can discuss why you have been watching me for the last five minutes, and one of ya'll was snoopin' around here earlier, over a few cold ones."

"Well he speaks no language I know of, perhaps the tongue of a nomad tribe," Ymman said.

"Then we must communicate with the one language that all speak, the language of the mind," Dŵrve stated.

"It appears we must," Ymman concurred.

"What are ya'll sayin', I can't 'ear ya," the strange human said, though the elves understood none of his words.

**See if you can guess what the man's things are. Yay redneck character, any name suggestions? I'll try to get the next one out soon.**

**SEE YA'LL**


	3. Chapter 3

Temporary Discontinuation

As it stands, I do not believe Ihave the skills to pull off what I originally planned for this story. I may continue in the future, until then I now have a new story in the works, though it may be a while. I think it should be a bit easier for me and my poor writing to do.

See Ya'll


End file.
